


No New Messages

by lizzybizzyzzz



Series: Precious Peter Parker, Punctured Peter Parker, and Especially Everything In-Between [21]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Everyone is Dead, Gen, Memories, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad Ending, The Author Regrets Everything, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark-centric, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybizzyzzz/pseuds/lizzybizzyzzz
Summary: “Mister Stark I finished the robot from last week! It's so amazing and looks a little like DUM-E now that I'm looking at him. I named him Oscar, he looks like an Oscar. Bye- bye!”-Tony listens to Peter's voicemails post-snap.





	No New Messages

_“Hey Mister Stark, it's Peter- uh, Peter Parker. I was just wondering if you're still picking me up on Friday for the ah- weekend trip thing? May said it's fine as long as I do some homework, all easy shi- stuff! Haha thanks so much!”_

 

_“Hey Mister Stark, it's Peter Parker, just calling to ask for- it's really stupid and I shouldn't bother you but I really need help with this physics question? It's simple but I just don't get it and ya know, you're a genius! Thanks, Mister Stark.”_

 

_“Hey Mister Stark, it's Peter. Just wondering when I can come in to make some more web fluid- I'm running pretty low, but it's all good, don't worry! Bye!”_

 

_“Sup Mister Stark, it's Peter. Happy said you were having a rough day so I decided to call, maybe a distraction or somethin'- anyway! I saw this adorable dog the other day, it's that Target dog that you showed me a picture of last week. I still think they're fucking weird but preference is preference! I got a 78 on my Calc test, kinda hate myself not gonna lie but I didn't study so… On patrol today some wacko threw a knife at me and I went 'that’s not very knife of you’ and he laughed so hard he forgot about robbing the store, he just left! The owner lady offered money but I don't take it, lots of people do that- it's feel… wrong, ya know? I gotta go now, sir, feel free to call me back anytime. Remember what you always tell me, okay? Lo-ah bye-”_

 

_“Hey, it's me. Just wanted to thank you for driving me home yesterday, you didn't have to do that. Remember I won't be at the lab on Thursday, it's May's birthday that day and I'm surprised her! Bye, Mister Stark, have a good day.”_

 

_“I know I've been slacking lately but I really feel like shit, Mister Stark. I don't know what's wrong with me and I'm- nevermind, uh, T.M.I. but I'm not going to make it in today or tomorrow, sorry 'bout that. Hope I'm not letting you down too much, uh- bye. It's Peter by the way.”_

 

_“Mister Stark, thanks for looking after me, it meant a lot. I know you’re busy and you have better things to do than look after some kid that's- some kid all the time. May appreciates it, she even made you cookies which I don't advise you to eat no matter how hungry you are! Can't wait for Thursday, bye!”_

 

_“That last message was Peter by the way- okay, bye!”_

 

_“Mister Stark I finished the robot from last week! It's so amazing and looks a little like DUM-E now that I'm looking at him. I named him Oscar, he kinda looks like an Oscar. Bye- bye!”_

 

_“I'm in a bit of a pickle, Mister Stark. Sorry I know you said not to- wherever, I'm bleeding and I-”_

 

_“Thanks for saving me! That's was so awesome and, yeah! Thank you, Mister Stark, I can always count on you, thanks.”_

 

Tony rocked back in his chair so far it almost tipped. He tried ignoring the tears in the corner of his eyes but they were heavy with guilt- the weight of his kid was overbearing.

 

The glass in his hand almost dropped when there was a tentative knock on the metal door.

 

“Mister Stark-”

 

Tony froze in his seat. That's _him._ The kid, his kid who was dead in his last memory. The glass positively shattered along the pearly whites floors, the sound was sickening.

 

“Mister Stark, can you hear me?”

 

Can he? Tony had to be hallucinating like he had on that ship, there was no was his kid was standing in front of him with quiffed up hair and worry lines creased across his forehead.

 

Tony opened his mouth to address him but nothing came out. Without thinking his hands shot out and would have punched the kid if he was an inch closer.

 

Peter didn't even flinch. He only took the billionaire's hands in his and gave a shy smile. “Hey, Mister Stark. F.R.I.D.A.Y. told me you were having a rough night and since I was already awake I thought that it's been awhile since we watched a movie- unless you don't want to! Thats-”

 

“Kid, it's fine. Skidaddle, I'll be there in a minute.”

 

Tony committed Peter's next smile to memory, it was short and bright but it lasted long enough for his to memorize.

 

The teenager scampered off. Tony let out a breathe he didn't realize he was holding.

 

Soon, Tony made his was to the lounge where he knew Peter would be waiting, the kid was always waiting.

 

He was happily correct; Peter was sprawled across the couch, his arm cushioning his head and one leg hanging gingerly off the edge of the cushion. He looked content, staring at the doorway. There was a flicker of excitement when the man walked in, but Peter quickly sobered himself and made room for Tony next to him.

 

When Peter's head his his shoulder as Tony sat down, everything faded again.

 

He woke up.

 

A sob ripped out of Tony's throat as he bounced up, stepping on the broken glass. The messages were still playing in the background.

 

_“-erday Ned and I made a pact that if we're not married by 30 we'll marry each other, I'm purposefully going to be single until then because he's perfect- oh, that's so embarrassing I'm sorry. Have a good day, bye Mister Stark!”_

 

_“Hello, Mister Stark, it's May Parker. Peter's been pretty down lately and I wanted to know if you'd go see him. I don't want him to be alone and yours kinda like a father to him, whether I like it or not. I love him, so do you. It would mean a lot to me- a lot to us if you'd check on him for me. I understand if you can't, but at least give him a call.”_

 

_“Mister Stark, thank you so much for bringing me those blankets and movies and everything! You didn't have to do that, I know you're a busy man and everything, thanks!”_

 

_“Mister Stark, I know you're were grumpy today so I left out a box of pasta for you to eat since you wouldn't have been able to reach it. Please eat something, I know you don't have to listen to me but please, for me? You're my hero, and not just Iron Man. You're kinda like a… you're a really great mentor. I gotta go, bye!”_

 

 _“Mister Stark you'll_ never _believe what I just did! I say this stray dog and after we become friends I sat us in a web hammock thing and we took a nap! Best nap if my life, it was so great. Are you sure we can't get a dog? I think we need it. Bye!”_

 

_“Oh God, it's been awhile since I left you a voicemail! I'm surprised the thingie isn't filled up yet, haha! Anyway, sir, I'm going on a field trip to MoMA next week so just letting you know so you don't flip your shit and worry about me, I'll be fine. Bye, Mister Stark. I'll see you soon, and uh- missyouokaybye!”_

 

F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice sounded almost sad, at least Tony would like to think it was. “Your mailbox has no new messages, Boss. Would you like to empty your mailbox to provide room for-”

 

“No, F.R.I.D.A.Y.”

 

“Yes, Boss.”

 

Tony kicked his feet onto his desk, ignoring his own image in the black computer screen. “Replay 'em Fri, from the top.”


End file.
